Dark caves
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: Whatever happens in the dark cave, stays in the dark cave. After all, people don't kiss and tell anymore, do they? IT'S NOT DIRTY BY THE WAY! I REALISE THAT IT SOUNDS LIKE LEMON, BUT IT'S NOT! Oneshot. T just in case though


Hey there, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Hi Hi, how are we all? I hope you're all good my little Lolis! Me, I'm not so great but that's where writing comes in. Just takes my head away from all this shit.

But yeah, remember when I went on that little stint of putting out oneshots? I forgot this little number lol. If you follow me on Tumblr (dark-gothic-lolita) you might have already read this one, but here you go! Don't worry, I've got a few updates waiting to happen and they're ready!

We should all know by now that I DON'T own Fairy Tail, otherwise you know, Navia would be canon.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Dark caves**

 **Oneshot**

"Juvia told Natsu-san not to touch it, but Natsu-san didn't listen did he?"

Natsu rolled his eyes at his partner, but carried on walking anyway. He ran his hand across the wall as his other hand was clutching Juvia's, making sure that they didn't get lost or separated from each other. He knew that Juvia knew he had rolled his eyes at his words because she soon huffed behind him.

"How was I supposed to know that by moving the red stone, it was going to disable all the magic within this cave?!"

"Natsu-san just said the answer himself! It was a _red stone._ EVERYONE knows you don't touch a red stone!"

At this point, Natsu was quite baffled at what Juvia was saying. He tried to rack his brains to see if that was the right line, but he was stumped. "What? I'm pretty sure it's a red button that you're not supposed to touch, not a red stone."

Juvia resisted the urge to knock her head against the wall of the cave. That is, if she could even find where it was to hit her head on it. It was so dark that she couldn't actually see Natsu standing in front of her, despite the fact that they were holding hands.

"It's _technically_ the same thing. In this case, the red stone was the red button, duh."

Natsu opened his mouth to say something, but decided to agree with Juvia instead. Okay, so she was _half_ right, but there was no way in hell that he was going to admit that to her. Gray was going to have to permanently freeze his flames before he would ever do something like that.

"Well either way, it's not like I knew that it would disable our magic, did I?"

"And what if it had been a trap then? What if the ground opened up and swallowed us?"

Natsu was silent for a minute and Juvia could almost hear exactly what he was going to say now-

"Do I look like that lame Ice Princess to you? There's no damn way I would ever get stuck in a trap! Juvia, sometimes I feel like you don't even know me."

He mock sulked and Juvia giggled as she patted his back, or what she thought was his back anyway. "There there, baby Natsu. Stop sulking and let's get out of here. The walk in here was a long one, now without Natsu-san's fire, we have to go blind."

Natsu scoffed at the words he had heard Juvia say. "Are you saying that all my magic is good for is lighting up the path?"

"Don't be silly Natsu-san. It's good for cooking too."

"Oi!"

Juvia giggled out behind him. She loved it when she was the one who was able to annoy him. Usually it was the other way around and he was able to get under her skin. It took a massive amount of skill to be able to piss off the one guy who let things just wash over his head. She was proud of her skill set.

They both kept on bumbling about in the dark, trying to find the others when Juvia sighed. Natsu would have turned around to see what the issue was, but it's not like he would have been able to see her facial expression anyway. He hoped she was okay. He definitely hoped that she wouldn't start talking about how she missed 'Gray-sama' or something.

"What's up?"

"Juvia is bored. Let's play a game."

It was Natsu's turn to sigh. Whenever Juvia wanted to play a game in an environment that wasn't _really_ game friendly, it meant that she wanted to talk about feelings and pry into people's love lives. She was becoming more like Mira everyday. The thing was, Natsu couldn't say no to the water mage that he was currently holding hands with. She was just so cute with her facial expressions that although he couldn't see her face, he knew what she would look like if he said no.

"Fine, I'll go first. What new ways do you have to try and win the stripper's love?"

This question was a win lose situation for Natsu. Asking this question would mean that Juvia would just yap off his ear until they were out of the cave. She would forget that it would be her turn to ask the question and that way, he wouldn't have to reveal anything! He sucks at lying and everyone knows it.

The bad part is that he would have to listen for minutes on end about her talking about how great his rival is. That was one thing he couldn't stand at all and he knew he would end up screaming at her to stop eventually. Besides, why would she want Gray when he was right here? He was better than Gray in every aspect of life.

Juvia hummed casually. "Meh, Juvia hasn't thought about Gray in a long time. Don't get Juvia wrong, she hasn't given up, more like she's lost interest."

That made Natsu perk up and a toothy grin made its way up on his face. Oh? This made the game a little more interesting now.

"Okay, Natsu-san's turn. Is Natsu-san remotely attracted to any girl? Or guy?"

He spluttered at the last part. "Just because I've never shown interest in a girl like that doesn't make me _gay_ Juvia! It just means that I'm amazing at hiding my feelings from nosey people, like Mira for example. I'm not having her butt into my life and threaten me on how to act."

He shivered and Juvia giggled behind him. "Okay, duly noted. Natsu-san hasn't answered the question though."

Contrary to popular belief, Natsu does blush and he does so quite often, you just wouldn't know that he did. Like right now. The black abyss that is the darkness of the cave was able to hide the blood flow that had rushed to his face and coated his cheeks in a nice rosy colour. He knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge this question.

"Yeah, I do. I like this girl a lot."

Natsu winced when he heard her squeal. He could feel a light breeze brush his arm and knee that their time in the cave was about to come to an end. He couldn't wait! Then this painful game would have to come to an end, because the others would be waiting outside it for them.

"Okay, okay enough! My turn! When did you stop liking the icicle?"

"Juvia doesn't know, maybe for about six months now? It has been a while. Juvia is surprised that nobody has noticed really."

Natsu shrugged. He had noticed Juvia acting a bit more normal around Gray, but he hadn't realised it was because she had stopped liking him. He thought it was because they were finally dating or something.

"Anyway! How long has Natsu liked this girl for? Juvia doubts that it was just a sudden thought."

Natsu scratched the back of his head with his other hand, wondering when this embarrassment was going to end. He could feel the wind blowing, so why wasn't the mouth of the cave anywhere in sight already?!

"Uh, I guess I've always liked her, just realised it when we rebanded as a guild."

"Natsu-san is so predictable."

Natsu could feel his blood pressure rising. " _How in the hell has she found out already?! These girls are something else, they can all fucking read minds and stuff! I can't even lie to save my life as well. I'm screwed. Well, at least she doesn't have a big mouth like Mira."_

" _Everyone_ knows that Natsu-san likes Lucy! We were all just waiting for the time for you to admit it! So obvious."

Natsu's mind went blank as he was silent. Had he heard her correctly? She thought he liked LUCY?!

"Wait, what?!"

"Oh come on, don't give Juvia that! We've all sussed it out, Juvia was just trying to get confirmation! Listen, if you're stuck on asking her out, Juvia strongly advises that you go and get a book from Levy-chan. DO NOT, under any circumstances get one from Erza-san! Unless Natsu-san is trying to woo Lucy to bed, but start with asking her out first."

Natsu was mortified, so much so, that although Juvia was giving him tips on how to get the girl, he couldn't hear that she was sporting another tone in her voice. His mind was rattled and probably scarred for life now.

"YOU THINK I LIKE LUCE?!"

His voice bellowed like the wind and his echo was bouncing off all the walls in the cave as Juvia almost jumped out of her skin at his sudden outburst. She had _not_ been expecting that at all. She wanted to call Natsu out and say that he shouldn't deny it, but from the sincerity in his screaming voice, she knew that he wasn't lying. Natsu didn't know _how_ to lie!

"Oh, did Juvia get it wrong?"

"Uh, yeah! She's like a sister to me! Ugh, gross!"

"But Juvia thought..."

"Yeah, don't! You're waaaaaay off! How could you even think that I like _Luce_? Yuck!"

Juvia burst out laughing at his reaction and he just grumbled to himself and tugged her along.

"Anyway, it's my turn to ask a question. Do you like anyone now?"

"Well, yes, but Juvia is trying to be normal about it. Juvia has had enough humiliation to last a lifetime and if Gray never like Juvia's proclaims of love, Juvia doubts that the next guy would. Anyway! Describe this girl's personality to Juvia. Juvia doubts Natsu-san would want to describe how she looks."

"Hmm, well she's pretty crazy, she would literally _die_ for anyone. She's an amazing cook, like this one time, I managed to get my hand on a bento she made and I was pretty sure I died and was in heaven's kitchen or something."

Juvia thought it was cute that Natsu was describing the girl that he liked. No guy would have been able to do that, especially not Gajeel, even though they were best friends. She loved hanging out with Natsu, that's why she was always partnered up with him whenever she decided to do a job with his team. That and Lucy liked the break away from him at times.

"She's got this amazing smile. I mean, I never used to see her smile before, but now I get the feeling that she's the happiest she's ever been and it suits her!"

The end of the cave was coming close and Natsu gulped. He could hear the chatter of the team outside it and he decided to be his spontaneous self. "This girl...I'm also holding her hand."

Juvia hummed a little bit. It took a while for it to register in her mind what he had just said. There was an awkward silence between them as the only that they could hear was each other's breathing and the sounds outside the cave.

Natsu heard Juvia's breath hitch as he was waiting for her to say something. Instead, he felt her squeeze down on his hand, almost as if to reassure him and tell him that her actions are what was talking for her. He felt a silly smile make its way to his lips and he squeezed her hand back. She walked closer to him before she heard Natsu call out.

"What about you? Describe the guy to me."

Juvia smiled. "He's really passionate about everyone in the guild. He makes promises he can always keep. Juvia is scared for him though. He always goes up and beyond what he's supposed to do and always ends up nearly dying. He's sometimes dense, but he's hilarious."

It was getting lighter and lighter now. She heard Natsu's reactions whenever she kind of insulted him, but then she could hear him grunt happily whenever she said something nice about him. It made her grin as they were now getting closer to the mouth of the cave. She had to say all this now before they were out in front of the others.

"He also rendered us useless in a dark cave, but Juvia doesn't mind. Because even though he's spontaneous and childish, he's got a heart of gold. Juvia respects him a whole lot."

She then leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek and all of a sudden, his fire magic was working again as his hands burst into flames from sheer embarrassment. They hadn't realised when they had walked right out of the cave, and Natsu's hands literally caught on fire. It had surprised the two mages, as well as their other teammates who had turned around in surprise.

"GAH, our magic is back on!"

Natsu started shooting little fireballs everywhere and Juvia watched with wide eyes, a bit surprised as to how that all ended. She secretly smiled when she saw that Natsu was sporting a blush that no one else could notice, but rather, Lucy, Happy and Wendy were trying to get him to calm down. Gray made his way over to the water mage and she grinned at him. He gave her a smirk.

"So what happened in there with you and flamebrain then?"

Gray was the only one to know that Juvia had shifted her feelings from him to the fire dragon slayer. She blushed and rocked on the balls of her feet, her hands behind her back as she shook her head, watching Natsu run away from Erza out of the corner of her eye.

"Whatever happened in the dark cave, stays in the dark cave."

* * *

So, how was it? Was it okay? Hope so hahaha. This was a prompt from my good friend **Procellasdracon** (She's a BIG Natza shipper as well as a Navia shipper) and I just had to do this prompt! It was the first thing that came to my mind, so I hope you guys do enjoy the oneshot!

As I mentioned above, I have a few updates that are on the way, hope you're there for them!

Don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! Much love to everyone who constantly reads and reviews my stories, you guys power me!

Lolita-love,

Lolita-chan


End file.
